


The Tyrant of my Heart

by thefabulouseren



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Anal Sex, Angst, Bottom Eren Yeager, BoyxBoy, Character Death, Crossdressing, Drama, Eventual Smut, Gay Sex, Genderbend, Lemon, M/M, Man Pregnancy, Smut, Top Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Yaoi, all-male universe, cursing, ereri, female extinction, genderbent, m-preg, riren - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-02-21
Updated: 2016-08-05
Packaged: 2018-03-14 08:42:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 7
Words: 18,986
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3404303
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thefabulouseren/pseuds/thefabulouseren
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A world where females became extinct, the male population was separated in two. The Heras, the stronger dominating men and the Shimas the men who would live their rest of their lives as the 'women' to continue the population. Eren Jaeger, a shima was adopted into a rich family that upon his 16 birthday gets the attention of the tyrant Prince Levi and is forced into marriage. Eren, treated cruelly, will he be able to warm the heart of the tyrant?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Apocalypse of Human Extinction

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so you may or may not have heard of this story I have it on wattpad and fanfiction, but if you haven't hopefully you'll enjoy this story. Note: there are no females in this story so even characters like Mikasa and Petra are male/genderbent and so on and so forth. Umm... Whenever you see a (1) or (2) or any other number like that I'm referencing something that does not belong to me and I will tell you where I got the reference in the end notes

The Apocalypse of Human Extinction

~~Past~~  
In the beginning, when humanity was at peace, it was normal for a man and a woman to have a family. There's was nothing unatural of the situation that you could see both genders coexist with each other. It was always like this for millions of years, that is until 'it' happened. A sudden unknown disease was discovered in a young woman. It seemed to have regular symptoms that of the common cold, but suddenly the coughing that came led to spurting out blood. Not to mention that the cells and tissues of the brain began to deteriorate until the disease reached the heart and the young woman died. The disease was scary enough, but many thought it to be a rare case and did not expect to see it again. That is, until, suddenly the nations went into havoc informing the sudden death of millions of women.

Men having strange immunity to the disease went into action trying to find a cure. As many more deaths were reported, the men were growing anxious going as far as auctioning by force the remaining healthy women and enslaving them for their own, but even then they could not save them. And after 2 decades the last surviving female gave her last breath symbolizing the full extinction of the female race. The men were anxious. How could they possibly continue to live without being able to reproduce. After a few years, a group of elites created a plan they called "Rebirth of Humanity". In order to keep their population from going extinct, the remaining male population was seperated into two groups;(1) the Shimas and the Heras.

The Shimas were the males that would undergo the rest of their lives to being 'females' in the relationship and were given a new drug called the "x" drug in order to develop female desirable characteristic and birthing abilities. The Heras were those males considered the strongest and most dominating in the relationship. Just like when women were living, the Heras took the Shimas' right to make decisions. The Heras were the ones in control, and the Shimas were forced into obedience. The Heras were wedded to Shimas and mated baring children successfully.

It was then that a monarchy was established and a group of officials from every region worked in the hospitals deciding which child would be a Hera, and which child needed the x-drug to be a Shima. And to this day that has been their system of balance.

~~xXXx~~

The place was an orphanage. But ever since the beginning of the system for reconstruction, it was considered as more as an auction. Since their necessity was rebirth of humanity, they couldn't leave behind any orphans or else their goal would never be accomplished. Every time an orphan reached 12 he was put in auction where wealthy noble families bought them. One of thoese 12 year old orphans in particular was named Eren Jaeger and his parents were killed when he was just 5 years old.

Said boy was snoring lightly on the hard mattress that was his small bed. WIth ragedy brown covers ripped completely and soaked as a result of the storm and leaks from the ceiling. "Eren!!!" a voice boomed angrily. The boy jumped out of bed terrified to no extent. His turquiose eyes widened as he tried to straighten his long brown locks that reached his back. Eren in fact was a Shima and a very beautiful one for his age. Back to the, booming voice, it belonged to the head master of the orphanage who was tapping his foot impatiently with hands on his hips.

"Headmaster Sarah...pleasant seeing you here", Eren chuckled nervously. "Trying to sleep in during auctioning are we?" Sarah huffed angrily. Eren sighed irritated by their insistence to be adopted. "Eren, you can't go on like this forever. You are a young and beautiful Shima that has potential to be given a family at the blink of an eye. Eren...you could have a comfortable life with a loving family. Not to mention you staying takes away potential money to receive another abandoned child or funds to feed more of you", the head master sighed cupping Eren's cheek.

Eren looked down ashamed. Was he really being a cause of other kids having less? "Are you serious?" Eren asked concerned. Sarah sat on his bed and after a few moments nodded. "Unfortunately, yes. Eren, do you now understand why we auction children every weekend?", Sarah explained. Eren looked down thoughtfully and nodded. "Now Eren, a whole lot of families of noble decent have gathered to adopt a Shima. You can have a much better life than now. Will you try Eren?" Sarah asked him. Eren looked at him and nodded.

Sarah hugged him tightly. Eren was his favorite, and he wanted him to have a great family which is why he had let his other stunts to avoid getting adopted slide, but nobles had money and a life to give a boy who saw his mother murdered. The headmaster bathed Eren and curled his hair and made him wear a dress with the top in a heart shape and overflowed from the waist. Eren stared at his reflection. He looked really clean unlike his usual appearance. He was led onto the stage draped with bright red curtains and blinding lights. As soon as he stepped on the polished floor murmurs and gasps were heard. 

It wasn't long before the auction began. The first was a thin shima with red curly hair that was sold off in the end at $1000. One after the other, they were sold off and finally it was Eren's turn. "Now we have another splendid beauty. A shima of such fine eyes and their teal color is amazing. But unfortunately this child was cruelly abandoned by his mother", the announcer shouted and Eren swallowed hard trying to avoid from yelling out that his mother did not abandon him. "We shall start the auction for Eren Jaeger!" the announcer chirped. "$1000", someone yelled immediately.

Eren was shocked at the price, but the man looked like he was only seeking him for pleasure. "$2000", a fat shima yelled far back. "$5,000!", "$7,000!" Many prices were thrown back and fourth leaving Eren shocked. 'So much money!!! I have to be adopted...for the kids' Eren thought to himself. "Okay, we're at $60,000. Does anyone have another offer. Going once, going twice and-", the announcer was about to close off the auction until someone interrupted. "3 million!" Someone yelled leaving people gasping in incredulity. The Hera stepped forward in clothes too elegant for the status of an auction like this. A shima with a beautiful long red dress and black locks draped to his arm. "T-The Ackermans!!!" They all said giving a bow of respect as should be given to the nobles working for the king. "We'd like to take our child now", the Shima smiled. The announcer nodded still mouth agape as headmaster Sarah led the two nobles along with Eren to his office. 

"Mr. and Mrs. Ackerman, such gracious honor to adopt our Eren", Sarah said still shocked as Eren stood fidgeting with his dress beside him. "Well that child is certainly special. The beaury he possesses is remarkable, but the innocence and determination he radiated made him worth it", Mr. Ackerman explained. Sarah nodded taking out the paperwork for the adoption. "So what will be Eren's new name?" Sarah asked making Eren look at her with panic, not going unnoticed by the couple. "Nonesense! Eren Jaeger is fine, but we only ask that Ackerman be added", Mr. Ackerman laughed as the papers were finalized. Eren was led to the car which was opened by the chauffeur.

"Get on, my lady", he said respectfully. Eren turned to run back and hugged Sarah tightly. He sobbed, tears leaking down his cheeks. "Thank you for everything, Sarah! I'm going to miss you", Eren cried. Sarah let tears escape his own eyes as he leaned down to kiss Eren's forehead. "Sweet child, you have been blessed with a chance of a real life. Take care, Eren". Eren nodded as his new parents took him into a hug. They were surprisingly warm and genuine. They rode off at first in silence. "Eren, my child, from now on I'll be your mother. My name is Yuki Ackerman", Yuki gave him a sweet smile. "And I'll be your new father, Damian Ackerman", the Hera chuckled.

"Thank you...for taking me in", Eren muttered. "No need. You are our child now. You'll meet your brother soon", Yuki clapped. Eren looked out the window. The kingdom they lived in was separated by three walls to ensure that another disease was blocked from infecting nobles. Eren still couldn't believe he was now a noble of the highest class. The Ackerman family are the most powerful family right after the royal family. The car reached to a stop and Eren couldn't help, but gawk at the enormous estate that was now his home. The door was opened for him as he entered the house to be greeted by a handsome Hera no older than Erenwith black short hair and dark gray eyes. "Mika (male!Mikasa), come!" Yuki called excitedly. Mika walked forward looking at Eren with an intense look. "Meet your new sister, Eren", Damian grinned.

Eren gulped a bit intimidated until the boy smiled. "Mika Ackerman, I hope we'll get along Eren", he said kissing the back of his hand. Eren smiled back relieved. "Yeah", he agreed.


	2. The Royal Winter Ball

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! Thanks for all the lovely comments and kudos!!! Anyways as previously said 4 years have finally passed and prior warning: I tend to slip up and say "she" during the chapters, but there are no female characters. Pronouns like daughter, mother, sister, etc will still be used, but everyone is a 'he'. Also Levi is vulgar and rude, but I promise he will change. Anyways enjoy the chapter.

The royal winter ball

4 years later

Early morning of a cold December day rose, no light was able to glisten through the finest golden silk drapes that decorated the window. A king sized bed stood against the wall with thick turquoise sheets with golden designs and a silk canopy closing in on the bed. A shima no older than 16 lay sleeping soundly after an exhausting christmas eve dinner the night before. His brown locks stretched elegantly passed to lay at his curved hips.

A light knock sounded at the door, but fell on deaf ears. A young hera came in dressed in princely white clothes with white gloves and black dress shoes. His black hair was short and his eyes a dark gray. He neared the bed a smirk at his lips as he went to lean in to the shima's ear., and sucking in a breath yelled, "EREN! WAKE UP!!!" Eren shrieked sitting up and shifting suddenly falling on the wooden floor. "Ow, ow, ow, ow!" Eren groaned standing up from the floor groaning and at seeing the one who woke him up, he frowned and ran to him angrily. 

Eren jumped at him, hitting his chest as the Hera laughed and picked him up. "Stupid Mika! That wasn't funny!!! Let me down!!!" Eren yelled as he took the moment to pull on Mika as they both fell on the bed laughing. "After these 4 years you still don't wake up early", Mika laughed. "Oh shut up!" Eren laughed chucking a pillow at him. Mika stood as Eren stretched. "Hey, get out will you, can't you see a lady has to change?!" Eren yelled throwing yet another pillow at her adoptive brother. "You're anything, but lady like, Eren", Mika snorted as one of the shima maids came in to help Eren before he could retort back at Mika's comment.

Eren wore a red gown with a red bow keeping his hair together that had been curled from the ends. A long hooded robe was places on his shoulders to keep him warm from the winter weather. During winter, Eren always felt the most nostalgic. He remembered spending christmas at the orphanage and how sometimes the most you got for a present was a new toothbrush or blanket. He wondered if the kids were better off with the amount of money they had paid for him. He shook his head willing the memories away of such dark times as he descended towards the living room where his family waited. "Eren, my child, you finally join us", her father grinned as he grinned sheepishly guilty. 

"My dear, it's time for you to open you gifts",his mother Yuki smiled sweetly. Eren leaned down first to a small red box with a white bow. "That's mine", Mika smiled as Eren began to unwrap it to see a necklace with a heart shaped locket and a matching ring all made of gold and encrusted in diamonds. "Mika...we've talked about this..." Eren sighed. "Gosh Eren. I know you don't like these sort of lavish gifts, but I want you to take them as a reminder that I love you", Mika smiled. Eren gave a sigh of defeat as Mika grinned helping her put the necklace and ring on. "I love them", Eren smiled hugging him. Eren then pulled his next gift that was from her parents, and it was a relatively large box.

Eren unwrapped it with care, and pulled out a gown that was as expensive as it looked. It was a gown in red with golden designs decorating the dress and rubies sprinkling the corset. Eren was shocked at such a beauty. "Mom...dad...it's breathtaking. Seriously, I can't take this", Eren looked down. "Eren, please take it as a gift for tonight", Yuki told him. He perked up. "What's tonight?" Eren asked. "My jewel, tonight is the royal prince's birthday ball. Since he will be 19 it will now be time for him to choose a bride. As the daughter of the Ackerman family who is the crown's right hand, if the prince is unable to choose a maiden of his liking you shall be his bride by the king's orders. He may even chose you before he realizes it", Damian grinned. "What?!" Both Eren and Mika yelled outraged.

"But father...m-marriage!? I'm not...suited to be an Ackerman much less a queen!!!" Eren tried persuading her father. It wasn't just that Eren didn't feel suited, but he was a hopeless romantic that believed in true love. Maybe this whole new life charade finally was coming with its consequences. Eren finally understood the cruelty of the world. The free were condemned to poverty, the rich condemned to be slaves to the crown. "Eren, it is of the greatest and highest honor that the king is offering us to have you set off to be with the prince", her father explained.

Eren just stepped back letting the gown fall back into the box. His eyes shook, tears threatening to fall as he darted from the room. "Eren!" Mika yelled glaring at his parents before running after him out in the snow covered town. 

~~xXXx~~

Eren ran as fast as he could, slipping through the crowds of towns people. He ran towards the woods on the outskirt of town until he tripped just before getting there. Eren whimpered grasping at his ankle tears spilling like waterfalls. He heard quick footstpes near him and he looked up finding his childhood best friend leaning down to him worried. "Armin!!!" Eren sobbed hugging the Shima that Armin was. Armin was a peasant shima that had pretty long blonde hair and wore a slightly torn brown dress. 

"Eren! What's wrong?" Armin asked worried. Eren couldn't even form words, so he just hugged Armin. "Eren, there you are!" Mika's voice could be heard. "Mika, what's going on with her?" Armin asked. Mika sighed rubbing at his temple. "So tonight that everyone is going to the ball, the prince will choose a bride, and if he doesn't chose one then they'll resort to their second plan which is the arranged marriage of the prince to Eren", Mika explained as Armin frowned. "Eren, what could you expect? Your a noble, and you have to do as you're a told. And plus there are gonna be lots of girls present. He's bound to pick someone and it might not be you if you keep low profile", Mika leaned down to her.

"You really think so?" Eren said looking at Mika with big tearful eyes that made Mika blush and nod as he carried him bridal. "Armin, will I see you at the ball tonight?" Eren asked and after a moment with resignation in his eyes. Armin sighed after a seeing Eren so upset and agreed. "Eren! Gosh, okay I'll attend just don't be upset", Armin smiled at him. Eren smiled relaxing a bit, but the tension was still great. He forced his way out of Mika's grasp sighing heavily. Mika looked at him intently. He hated the idea of seeing Eren with the prince and the whole marriage engagement was just as much hated by him than by Eren.

He would never admit it because it was a sin to the crown that he was deeply in love with Eren. He might be his sister under the crown's law, but they weren't blood related. Mika reached to place a hand on his shoulder, but was stopped by Eren running inside their home. "Dang it! If only there was another way", Mika whispered to himself. Eren met her parents waiting inside who ran to him worriedly. "Eren, sweetheart!" Yuki yelled grasping Eren in a tight hug in tears. Eren hugged his mother in reassurance. "I'm sorry for running away. But don't worry... I know that I have no saying against father and the king's orders... I'm going to change", Eren whispered keeping back tears as he let go of his mother. "Eren..." Yuki muttered dejectedly to see his daughter so upset and resigned. Damian hugged him giving his lips a comforting peck. "He'll understand his position some day", Damian sighed.

~~xXXx~~

Eren felt like a doll as his maids bathed him, and pulled him around. He was placed in front of the mirror in his room naked as they dried him off. Funny how similar the bodies of shimas and heras were. The only difference was a shima was curvier, feminine, and with much longer hair. He wondered how the creatures that went extinct looked like. He was brought out of his thoughts as the red corset top was placed on his upper body and tied to snuggle his curves. The lingerie he'd been given was a pair of red panties with a black ribbon. The dress's bottom was slipped on him and zipped up. 

"Mistress please don't fidget", a shima maid begged as he powdered Eren's face and applied a dark charcoal black liner to his top eye lids. Light gold and red shadow were placed on his lids as his lashes were curled with a spoon. The last step was to add a light coat of red lipstick before they curled his hair that was in a half ponytail. "Wah! Mistress your gorgeous!" The maids gawked. Eren side glanced at them and frowned. "Thank you for your help. Now if you please, i'd like to be alone", he whispered as they bowed exiting. 

Eren looked at himself in the mirror. A beautiful Shima reflected back at him. Gorgeous, elegant, sophisticated, but it wasn't him. How he would have rather spend his time at river, washing his clothes by hand or running down the village. But no. He realized at that moment that he was being selfish. He was being ungrateful to his parents who had given him the life he never thought he'd have. He nodded mentally preparing himself before he headed downstairs where they all awaited him. "Eren...you look...gorgeous", Mika breathed mesmerized, but frowned seeing Eren simply look down and sigh heavily. He walked to him placing a hand on his hand assuringly. Eren looked up at his brother's soft smile and forced a smile of his own.

Upon setting off in the car, Yuki tried to ease the tension by announcing. "So as the right hand of the king, we are the last family to be announced at the ball. As we arrive they'll announce Eren first since she is to present herself to the prince. And then we shall be called. This will be the first time you present yourself to the whole kingdom as our daughter. So please Eren for our sake, smile darling", Yuki smiled softly as Eren nodded. They arrived to the castle a bustling if nobles and peasantry alike bustling in the doors. The door to the car was opened for them as they got off towards the great brown doors. 

Eren walked ahead with his family and were greeted by a hera who bowed. "Mr. And Mrs Ackerman, Sir Mika Ackerman! Welcome!...and you are?" He asked almost regarding Eren with a sense of non importance. Eren looked down, but before he could speak his father interrupted angrily. "I demand more respected you simpleton!!! I advise you watch the way you speak to my daughter Lady Eren Jaeger Ackerman!" His voice shook as the attendant shook with fear. "P-Please forgive me Mr. Ackerman and Lady Eren Ackerman", the man said quickly as Damian lead them ahead until they reached a stair way that led down to a carpeted pathway leading to the throne.

Eren's breathing shook as his nerves were getting the best of him. The announcer bowed as he signaled for the trumpets. " And now it is with the greatest pleasure and honor that I present the Ackerman family!!! Mr. And Mrs. Ackerman along with their son Sir Mika Ackerman!" Everyone clapped loudly for them and paused. "Not to mention, I shall now present for the first time the one and only daughter of the Ackerman family, Lady Eren Jaeger Ackerman!!!" The announcer yelled as Eren took that as a signal to glide his way down the steps.

Shocked faces were to be expected as well as progressive sounds of awe and approval were uttered by the crowds. Eren finally made a stop right in front of the queen and king...and prince. She's heard of the tyranny of the prince. A spoiled Hera, who was cruel and cold to the subjects of the kingdom. The king had dark brown hair and dark brown eyes. The queen had black licks to his waist and soft gray eyes. Eren took in the appearance finally of the prince. He was extremely handsome and took the appearance of his mother the most. His hair pitch black with and undercut, furrowed brows, and steel cold gray eyes. He had an air of superiority, and smugness. Like he truly believed everyone around him was mere scum.

Eren bowed gracefully as the king and queen looked over him with nods of approval. 'Oh no! I called to much attention to myself' Eren thought. "Thank you for the honor your majesties. It is, but the greatest honor to be at your presence", Eren said respectfully. The king smiled. "Thank you, Lady Eren. You are a stunning beauty unlike any other. We are pleased with your attendance to my son Levi's celebration", he said. After a bow from Eren's family they drifted into the crowd while Eren didn't miss the glint of interest in the prince's eyes. Eren found something about him that was intriguing. Even with all the rumors, he didn't seem like he was such a bad person, but then again Eren could never be sure.

Eren was suddenly pulled by the arm and forced onto the balcony of one of the large open windows. "Hey!!!" Eren yelled before sighing irritated at seeing the hera before him. "Jean, what do you want?" Eren snapped. "Calm down, I'm not here to tease you. I just wanted to talk", he said. "Jean, you are irritating! How many times do I have to reject you before your satisfied! I'm not interested in a relationship nor am I in a position to choose", Eren explained. Jean sighed, "I know that. And one, I'm not pursuing you anymore! And two, there's someone else who I have my eye on. I just wanted to settle this dispute and be just friends", Jean shrugged sheepishly.

Eren was surprised and laughed. "Okay, sounds good to me...I still think you're a horseface", he giggled. "Psh, whatever", he laughed as he left Eren there. Eren laid his hand on the stone railing looking up at the full moon. A chilly breeze reached him making him remember his dark past. His parents, once a noble family, murdered leaving him in an orphanage after all because a shima was not allowed to own money or property. He walked down the left which the balcony was connected to a long hall past the other windows. He walked slowly passing grand pillars of marble humming a tune of his child hood.

(1)" Dancing flakes...painted wings. Things I almost remember", Eren sang unknowing that the prince had just walked out into the balcony just steps behind him managing to hear him. Prince Levi hid hearing him as he continued. "And a song someone sings...once upon a December", Eren continued stopping to sit at a bench. "Someone hold me safe and warm...horses prance through a silver storm. Figures dancing gracefully across my memory..." Eren stopped looking down at his lap. He stood walking inti the crowds Levi following only to be surprised by Eren hugging a peasant blonde tightly. 

This shima was interesting, maybe a good distraction and pleasure object he could use and then throw away like the rest of them. There's no way he could be refused by anyone unless they wanted his wrath. He was going to walk towards Eren when the blonde squealed. "You look so gorgeous just like royalty. At the orphanage you would have never been able to be like this!!! I'm so happy!!!" Armin smiled tears at his eyes. 'Ah, an orphanage then...there's nothing money can't fix' Levi thought to himself finally approaching them. Armin got on his knees bowing, and Eren looked at Prince Levi perplexed. Levi completely ignored Armin as he bowed stretching his hand. "May I have this dance, Lady Eren?" Levi said firmly and very gentleman-like. Eren wanted to refuse, but that would only alarm the crowds so he curtsied and took his hand stifly responding with a slightly harsh "my pleasure, your majesty".

Levi chuckled under his breath. This shima had good intution. In other words, the hard to break in, hard to get. Levi led Eren to the middle of the ball room as the king stopped the music. "Now that the prince has chosen a partner, this will be the first dance of the night", a hera announced before the crowds cleared the floor still in awe of two beautiful figures about to dance. "As requested by the crowned prince the song of choice shall be Vivaldi's "four seasons-winter" piece", the hera continued to explain as Eren looked shocked at Levi. He wanted to make a fool of him it seemed. A song that not many could dance for it's extremely quick pace and Eren saw the shock and worry in his parent's eyes. Eren only smiled ready to take his challenge. 

The music started and the dance began. Levi skillfully maneuvered him across the dance floor Eren not far behind. The whole room kept complete attention with mouths agape at their gracefulness and lightness on their feet as they look like they were floating. Levi twirled Eren in fast circular motions as Eren was perfect to twirl back and continue the quick pace. Levi was actually quite impressed by the shima's skill and as the dance continued he finally could feel Eren's exhaustion. 'Perfect and just in time' Levi thought as the music ended and he pulled him into the balcony once more.

Eren panted heavily leaning against the railing. Levi smirked pullung him at his wrist and pushing him against the wall. Eren was caught off guard as the prince attacked his neck and licked. Eren gasped and pushed against him. "Let go", Eren tried not to yell for the criwds could discover them. The prince only chuckled huskily leading his tongue slowly up his neck to hus chin. Eren was panicking and mustering all the strength he could, he pushed him off. "I said let go!" Eren hissed. 

"You seriously have the guts to refuse me? Is it money you want to bed you? I'm sure money is appealing to you after you enamored the Ackerman family to buy you. Did you seduce their son so they could buy you? I can't see why their son would still live around you and not have dishonored such a fine toy as you. I bet he's been inside you and you loved every minute of having a cock inside you as long as money was involved", Levi grinned as Eren looked down anger boiling up inside him. This Hera was the most vulgar and despicable person he'd ever met. At this point, dying didn't matter. "Come now, tell me your price? I'm being generous for I could kill you at any moment", Levi whispered.

"Enough", Eren yelled slapping the prince across the face. Eren was asking for a death sentence. "Mika is my brother and I still have innocence untouched you, bastard! I rather die than have your filthy money or much less marry the likes of you!!!" Eren yelled at the top of his lungs. "You're going to regret saying that if you don't take that back", Levi frowned holding his cheek. Eren sighed glanced at him right at the ballroom entrance. "Make me...good night your majesty", he said simply going into the crowds once more.

Soon midnight came as Eren danced with a few nobles and conversed with Armin. And after a final dance with Mika the trumpets sounded announcing the end of the ball and the announcement of the maiden who the prince would marry. Yuki pulled Eren to the front as Eren sighed. He was dead for all he knew after the scene a good two hours ago. Eren looked boredly around as the king stood with a velvet box with Levi next to him. "Thank you all graciously for coming on celebrating my son, and now it is time for him to announce the maiden who shall be his wife and our future queen", the king smiled.

Levi cleared his throat. "I now humbly ask to take the hand in matrimony of the beautiful and fair maiden, Lady Eren Jaeger Ackerman", he bowed. Eren paled immensely as the crowds roared in excitement. 'No...' Eren could only think as Levi stretched his hand for him to take.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (1) the song used is 'Once Upon a December' from the movie Anastasia and I tweaked some words for my purpose


	3. Tiara of Thorns

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you again for continuing to read this story. Anyways this chapter will be very irritating, but it must happen...also the au is also a mix between modern and old times so there will be times when modern objects will be mentioned

Tiara of thorns

Eren looked at Levi's fake gallant smile his heart thumping wildly. Everyone was looking at him and his parents were extremely happy. Eren felt tears at his eyes, but he kept them back not willing to let this jerk know he'd defeated Eren. He took Levi's hand noticing to late Mika's shake of the head. "Nothing would make me happier", Eren smiled fakely feeling his freedom slip further away. He belonged to the crown. This Hera's object just like the prince had promised in his threat. He'd make him regret having defied him, but Eren deep down knew that his honor and dignity were far more important.

"The ring father", Levi directed the king who nodded. Eren fidgeted with his gloves, the ring was another way Levi would mock him to show him he belonged to him. Levi grabbed his wrist slipping the white glove off his left hand, and slowly placed the ring with a white diamond on his finger. Everyone clapped and cheered as Levi neared his ear. "You're one step closer to being mine now. No escape from being completely mine, and no one else will touch you after I dispose of you. That ring suits you, my pet", he chuckled kissing his cheek. The king placed his hands on Eren's shoulder in congratulations. "My son picked well. As the daughter of my good friend Damian Ackerman is accepted well into our family", the king smiled.

Eren trembled as his brother hugged him. "Mika...save me...please", Eren's voice shook in fear. Mika's eyes widened, but was not in time to respond as Levi pulled Eren back to the front. The queen smiled and walked forward as the crowd silenced. He had a tiara on a pillow that he brought towards Eren. "As the chosen fianceé of my son you are now not only Lady Eren, but Princess Eren Jaeger Ackerman", the queen said placing the crown on the pillow on Eren's head. Everyone clapped once more before beginning to exit the castle.

Eren's parents hugged him kissing his cheeks. "Oh, dear we're so glad the prince picked you. We'll come visit when we can", Yuki smiled. Eren panicked, "you say it as if already saying goodbye", Eren said. His parents looked at him worried. "Oh no dear, as is tradition from today on forth, the castle shall be your home. We have a room ready for you to stay starting now dear. Surely, you knew this", the king interrupted. "Oh, I do your majesty. It's just my family did not bring my belongings along", he lied. "Nonsense, we'lll send someone for your belongings tomorrow. No my dear excuse us deary while I speak with your parents".

Eren bowed running to Mika just outside the entrance and hugged him tightly. "Eren, you didn't have to accept", Mika muttered. "I couldn't...To refuse the prince would mean death. Just remember that you'll always be my brother no matter what", Eren muttered. Mika's breathing shook. He was crying. He kissed his forehead. "I'll save you...just you wait", Mika hugged him one more last time as Eren resigned stepped back inside. A shima maid approached him and bowed. "You grace, I'm Peter Ral, your personal maid", the shima bowed his hair a strawberry blonde and short. Eren followed him to his room which was even bigger than the one at home with an even bigger bed. It was completely dark inside as the drapes were closed.

The bathroom was connected to the room as Peter helped him into a thin night gown. They went back to the room as Peter bid him good night and left. Eren sighed slipping under the covers. The silence and peace was too good to be true as Eren felt and arm grab his rear. He squeaked almost jumping out the bed , but another hand wrapped around his waist. "Miss me?" The voice whispered. "Prince Levi?! Let me go you jerk!!!" Eren yelled as his eyes slowly adjusted to the dark room. Levi chuckled pinning him down on the bed.

"Didn't I tell you? You were going to regret your words", Levi whispered. Eren shook fear taking over his senses as he shot his foot to hit the side of the prince's enough to slip in the floor and shuffle towards the door. Levi cursed catching him in time to slap Eren against the door switching on the lights. Levi looked Eren up and down as Eren glared daggers at him. Eren looked down noticing himself what he was wearing. The gown only reached his thighs and has red frills at the hem. Not to mention it was mostly transparent showing of his red panties. "Ah, Peter was wise to do as I ordered, but don't glare at me like that you look amazing", Levi grinned as Eren had tears at the corners of his eyes in shame at wearing something so degrading.

"Let go...", Eren muttered. Levi hummed in confusion as Eren looked up at him with teary eyes. "Please...let me go", he begged. Levi suddenly blushed feeling his heart thump.'cute', was all he could think at seeing those two big teary orbs. He shook his head grabbing his chin. "This is just the beginning Eren. If you dare speak a word against me or go against our marriage, I'll ensure that the Ackermans are killed. Not only that, but I'll take away any sort of money from the orphanage, and send your little blonde friend into prostitution. You will do as I say when I say", Levi spat releasing his chin before forcing a kiss on Eren's lip harshly

Eren gasped as Levi slipped his tongue past his lips. Eren tried pushing him back, but he continued being persistent. He pushed him away as he exited. He slipped on the floor shocked pulling his knees up to his chest. Eren wiped his mouth from the string of saliva that slipped down his chin. Eren began to sob bringing his hands to his face. "Momma, papa why did you abandon me?" He cried as Levi was overhearing from behind the door. He huffed not accepting the slight guilt that was easing its way into his heart.

~~xXXx~~

Morning came and Peter gave a high shriek of horror. Levi ran down quickly towards the shima's yell surprised that it came from Eren's room. "Prince Levi, it's Her grace!" Peter cried as they entered the room seeing Eren unconscious on the floor. Levi hurried to make Eren sit up. Eren groaned slightly. "He's just asleep", Levi said perplexed until remembering that he'd left him crying. Was he at so much unease and full of fear that he slept on the floor. "Wake him up and don't tell him I was here Peter", Levi grumbled as Peter bowed. Peter neared Eren and touched his shoulder before Eren sat up yelling "Don't touch me!" Peter retracted thinking he had disrespected him. "Oh, it's you, Peter. I'm sorry", Eren groaned rubbing his back.

Eren looked down and hummed in distaste after seeing he was still in the transparent night gown. "Please do forgive me, but I could not defy the orders of the prince and-", Peter began to ramble, but Eren interrupted him. "Hey now! Calm down Peter... I'm not angry. I'm just upset with this whole marriage", Eren slipped with the last part as Peter stared at him with disbelief. Eren jumped out of bed going to lock the door and leading Peter to the bed. "Peter, if you seriously want me to forgive you promise me you won't tell Prince Levi anything", Eren told him sternly.

Peter looked down and then nodded. "Look, I'll still be disposed of soon when the prince grows tired of me. The only reason I was picked to be his bride was because I defied him... I refused to let him bed me", Eren looked down sadly. Peter looked at him sympathetically for he knew well of the affairs of the prince, but the noble shima he was looking at was also noble of heart. "Why did you defy him?" Peter was curious. "Because As childish as it seems, I stupidly believed that growing up I was going to marry a Hera I would come to love and have a family. Now I'm just going to be a simple toy for the prince. Deep down I hoped that he wouldn't chose me", Eren explained.

"You're different, you know? From any other noble I know. For one your conversating with me as equals and second you have wonderful dreams. While nobles only think of wealth and status", Peter said thoughtfully. "Well because I was once your equal. I was adopted into the Ackerman family in an auction of the orphanage I was from. Barely enough food to eat, but I was free. Peter please do not speak a word of this. You are my confidante from now on", Eren smiled sadly. Peter took his hands in his own. "You're too kind and deserve in the least my silence and understanding", Peter nodded helping him dress for the day. If only Eren had known the harsh time that would come.

Eren dressed in a yellow summer dress while his hair was placed in a bun with a yellow ribbon and his tiara on top. He walked down the steps as Peter gave him a quick tour as they walked to the dining room. Where the three royals conversed. "Ahh, Eren! Come dear, sit!" The queen smiled patting the seat next to him, but Levi interrupted. "I think I'd rather have my fiancée sit next to me", Levi said almost demanding as Eren took it as a signal to sit next to him. Eren did as told, but the queen misinterpreted the action as a love remark. Levi conversed with his father placing a hand at Eren's leg squeezing it teasingly as Eren remained quiet. 

"Well, now that you are a grown man, your mother and I have decide to let the kingdom in your hands for at least 3 months while we go on our business trip. We leave in a couple of minutes, but I'm sure you'll do fine, and you'll have great company from princess Eren, isn't that right?" The king chuckled towards Eren. Levi grinned rubbing Eren's leg suggestively. "I'm just positive, my love, will keep me great company", Levi smiled. Eren slapped his hand away from under smiling discreetly venomous. "Of course, love", Eren forced a fake smile. Levi's parents were well enough convinced, as they bid their farewell and headed out with the luggage carried to the car.

Eren saw as they departed trying to avoid contact with Levi as he started heading back to his room only for his wrist to be grabbed. "Where do you think you're going?" Levi asked. "I think you're not my father to be asking such impertinent questions", Eren huffed not even turning to look at Levi. Levi scowled and pulled him towards him roughly. "You are my property. So when I ask a question, you answer me", Levi hissed. Eren only continued to glare at him as a shima stepped in. "Ahh, your majesty. I came for the classes you asked me", the shima bowed. "Ah Lady Catherine, yes, make sure that by any means, aggression if necessary, this shima is disciplined into obedience, and is the perfect wife. He's given quite some problems", Levi said pushing Eren aside.

"As you wish my lord. Oluo, if you will", the old shima said as a Hera walked in to grab Eren by the arm and pulled him over his shoulder. "Let go!" Eren yelled furiously. The arrived to a dance room by the looks of it from the large mirrors and wooden grips attached. Oluo threw Eren on the floor so harshly that Eren fell on his arm and hurt his wrist. Eren yelped and sat up holding his arm protectively against him glaring at the two people in front of him. "Stand up", Catherine demanded, but Eren just stared upward, and muttered, "My wrist is hurt". Catherine snapped with distaste while Oluo picked Eren up by his hurt wrist causing him to scream in pain and pulling his hand back.

Eren whimpered as Oluo tightened his grip on his wrist. "Prince Levi is royalty a true god that you must obey him", Oluo hissed. Eren noticed the resembling undercut Oluo had like Levi, but he was desperately trying not to cry out in pain. He let him go as Eren pulled back his wrist that continued to swell. "Now that we've made everything clear we'll start with dancing classes, followed by teaching you endurance with some exercise, etiquette, history, accounting, and ballroom dancing", Catherine said as he took out a whip as he explained. Eren glared, "There's no way I'll be able to do that all in just this morning", Eren yelled outraged. 

"Who says it'll just be morning activities. Even if it takes us until late at night you'll do as told and won't eat until you've done it all", Catherine grinned. Eren's eyes widened going to protest, but was cut short by a stinging at his arms. He's just whipped him like a slave! "Only speak when you are told to!" Catherine glared. "There's no way in hell-Ah!" Eren yelled as he received multiple whippings leaving him to cover himself from the painful blows and muffling sounds of pain. "Insolent brat! Listen up already!" Catherine gave a particular harsh whipping that cut at Eren's cheek and blood dripped down his cheek. 

"Now that you're quiet...let's begin"  
~~xXXx~~

Eren spent the next two months being worked to exhaustion only returning to eat a simple dish as Peter helped clean the fresh wounds on his skin. Eren's complexion had become paler than usual and bags had formed under his eyes, and his body had gotten thinner and weaker to a point where he'd gotten sickly and tried hiding it. Levi had all, but watched amused the torture, but he had ended finding himself telling Catherine to lessen the amount of whipping he got. He didn't understand why, but watching him in a weakened state didn't please Levi as much as he'd wanted.

It was true that Eren no longer talked back when he made a insulting remark. Eren would simply wince in response to his degrading comment, but merely stayed silent not touching his food either. Levi decided to stand from his study that day and walked to the ball room to watch Eren's balance and dance lessons. Eren had three book in perfect balance on his head and two at each shoulder. "Walk in a straight line", Catherine demanded. Eren simply groaned and tried not to stumble in his heels. His vision was getting blurry and the books stumbled to the floor. "NO! No! No! You stupid girl!!!" Catherine yelled as Eren trembled and the whip struck him many times as one sob managed to escape his lips. "I'm sorry", he muttered simply trying to put up a strong front. Eren tried to stand and slightly fell back down before standing up again. 'He doesn't look so good', Levi thought frowning slightly still simply peaking through the door.

Eren placed the books back in place and began to walk, and just a few steps and he collapsed into unconsciousness. Levi's eyes widened as he ran towards him. He got on his knees taking him in his arms. "He's burning", he said before looking up to glare at Catherine who gulped heavily. "You said...he was in perfect condition to continue", Levi glared. Eren coughed weakly heaving and breathing heavily. Levi ran up the steps calling Peter. "Peter, a bath now!!!" He yelled. Peter gasped seeing the collapsed Eren and ran to set a bath as Levi placed Eren in the tub after removing his clothing. 

Peter cleaned Eren's face and wounds as Levi flinched at the wounds that began to leave the water a reddish pink color. After the bath, they dressed Eren placing him in bed while a cold water cloth was placed at his forehead. "Prince Levi, I'll take care of Eren", Peter bowed. "No, you have other duties. Go and prepare a warm soup and ginger tea. Plus, he's my fiancée so I'll take care of him", Levi said simply. Peter bowed running off to get the food quickly. Levi brought up one of the chairs in the room and sighed heavily. 

He had meant to teach him a lesson on who was in charge, but he gotten him so weakened and traumatized after even going to threaten his family. Levi went to brush a curled lock from his face, but only made him flinch. "No! Please don't hurt me!" Levi retracted realizing Eren was dreaming. A few whimpers escaped Eren's lips with some mindless thrashing. Levi only tried to calm him as he shook his head, tears slipping down his cheeks. "Mom...dad...why did you leave me? I'm scared...he's a...monster...monster...a monster. I'm scared", Eren mumbled in his sleep continuing to cry. Levi's eyes hardened. Was that what people thought of him? A monster?

He only clenched his fist feeling guilt finally consume him. "...sorry", Levi muttered. The first time he'd ever dared to say the word as he wiped the tears from Eren's face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well that's it and I'm sorry for causing pain (/.\\) Anyways if you guys want, follow me on Instagram @thefabulous_kawaiii_eren to see my silliness if not, it's cool lol


	4. Bittersweet

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This message is only for one person in particular who commented on my fic so it may not apply to you lol So go ahead and read the chapter lol...ok so for this person: I know my story is shitty...I don't need a whole essay or novel written for someone to tell me about all the flaws of a fic I wrote just when I had recently started getting into AOT. It's not an excuse, I know. If I had been a professional writer than I'd be more focused on making 'original stories', as you say, rather than fan fiction. I am by no means trying to offend you. I am just stating the fact that some things said were unnecessary, and from my view offensive. Thank you.

Armin woke up early as usual, but all he could do was worry about his best friend. It confused him as to why Eren had accepted the marriage with the prince after being upset about the possibility before the ball. Now they were tied together. Armin placed on his skirt and shirt wrapping a white apron on his waist and tying a bonnet to his long blonde locks. He went outside with a broom still thinking of Eren. "But Eren paled when the prince called his name. Maybe there's something more to the situation", Armin huffed to himself leaving the broom to feed corn to the chickens.

The animals were suddenly startled by the loud sound of rocks smashing as a llimo stopped in front of Armin's home. Armin blinked as the door was hurriedly opened. A royal attendant? Prince Levi stepped out wearing a long red coat with gold designs and long black boots with black pants. Armin bowed immeadiately. "You're Armin, are you not?" Levi asked emotionless. "Yes. P-Prince L-Levi, welcome your highness!" Armin said trembling. He knew well of the ways of the prince and feared what he would say. "You are to pick up your belongings and come with me", Levi said simply. 

Armin was shocked. Was he going to be auctioned? But he had a guardian? Did the crown consider his grandfather too old to care for him? Resigned, Armin nodded. He made no questions or opposed the request as Levi moved back inside the luxurious limo. Armin held back tears hurrying to get his things and wrote a note to his grandfather before getting on as well towards the castle. For some time they rode in silence, Armin looking out the glass window. "I require something of you. It is regarding the crowned Princess Eren. I'm sure you'll gladly approve", Levi said suddenly breaking the silence as Armin nodded silently in confusion.

~~xXXx~~

Eren had finally woken up as his lids fluttered open. He felt extremely drained and tired and had lost all sense of time. He weakly sat up and stepped onto the floor, but one step, and he'd collapsed on the floor. Eren tried to crawl back to the bed just as Peter entered. "You Grace!!!" He yelled helping him to lay back down under the warm covers. "P-Peter, how long have I slept?" Eren asked weary. Peter coughed awkwardly smoothing his dress and muttered a quick "3 days", before setting down the tray he'd been carrying.

Eren's eyes widened fear consuming him. "The lessons!!! I've missed them all!" Eren said panicking. Peter's expression smiled sadly as he decided to get Eren in a wheelchair he'd gotten from the closet. "Your Grace, there's something I must show you before his majesty returns", Peter whispered as Eren remained confused. He was taken down the long hallway and brought to one of the grand windows showing the courtyard and bridge of the second floor. "Up", Peter said pointing towards the bridge. Eren looked up and gasped in shock

On two spears, they were there. The heads of both Catherine and Oluo. "Ahhh...what...happened?" Eren asked in horror. "After you collapsed, Prince Levi was furious to no extent. Once we'd put you in bed, he went on a rampage and ordered their public execution", Peter said beginning to remember the event clearly.

Flashback

"Doctor...what is the diagnosis?" Levi asked arms crossed. "Your highness, I am shocked that he's still alive. His will is surely strong. Any more of the torture he'd been exposed to would have certainly killed him. It is still a doubt whether he'll wake up soon, but make sure that he is well cared for", the doctor sighed bowing and taking an exit. Peter stayed in place and flinched when Levi punched the wall harshly. "Peter, come now!" Levi said angrily rushing out the hall. 

He walked towards the ballroom after he ordered the guards to follow him. "Cease them!" Levi yelled catching Catherine and Oluo off guard. "Peter, call in Michael. We're going to execute these scum". Levi hissed. "But your majesty, we did just as we were told!!'l Catherine began to cry as he trashed. After an hour, the town surrounding the castle had gathered around the stage. Catherine and Oluo were whipped with no mercy until they had had blood running down their backs. Peter tried hard to look away.

"Listen! This is a warning to not only those who oppose me, but if you even attempt against Princess Eren, you'll be killed", he said bitterly before their head had been chopped off. "Tch. Disgusting", Levi muttered. "Your highness, further orders", the guards bowed. "Stick their heads on the spears for all to see", he said bitterly walking back into the castle with Peter on toll. "Peter", he said suddenly. "Your Grace!" Peter said startled. "Tend to Eren with the upmost care...please", Levi turned to Peter with a softened expression before leaving Peter to look as he walked away. "Levi..." Peter dared slip without formality. He was seeing the Levi he once was. The one who had treated him once as an equal. Peter truly missed him.

End of Flashback

Eren remained quiet registering what Peter had said. But in his mind there was no way he could forgive Levi for his treatment. If his purpose was to make him fear him. It had worked, but that didn't mean he was going to submit to him. The wedding was only a week away. And the king and queen would arrive just a day before. After their 'honeymoon' everyone expects Eren to be pregnant. Eren shivered visibly as Peter frowned. Marriage with someone he did not love. His innocence was to forever belong to a man he did not love, and a child with a man he did not love. He might even do it on purpose to make him carry a child and dispose of him. Leaving the child a reminder of his victory.

Eren felt exhaustion reach his back and he laid back. "Peter, in my closer...pass me a small pouch", Eren said wearily as Peter blinked confused searching through Eren's belongings. He pulled a leather pouch and handed it to Eren. Eren shuffled through its contents before giving a sigh of relief as he pulled a string with a key attached to it. "Thank the heavens", he smiled slipping the key on his neck and grasping it to his heart. "Your Grace, if I may ask, what is so important about this key?" Peter asked curiously. Eren only smiled sadly. "Call me Eren...at least here Peter, and well my mother and father gave this to me", he said simply. "Mr and Mrs. Ackerman?" Peter asked sitting at the edge of his bed.

"No...my real parents...they gave it to me just the day before...they were...killed. The captors...shot them right in front of me, and burned the house expecting me to burn. I crawled put miraculously. A man carried me as the fire was put out in time, but my parents were gone. I remember my father saying 'If we're ever gone...this key will be your guide into our hearts', and I feel them close to me, but every time I try to remember my home, I only see flames, my parents, and nothing more", Eren explained. Peter held his hand assuringly tears at his eyes. "I'm sure you'll find that place one day", he smiled genuinely. 

The door was suddenly opened as Armin rushed in clean and dressed with new clothes. "Eren!" He ran to him hugging him tightly. "A-Armin?" Eren said shocked. Eren looked over Armin's look to see he was dressed as with a silk blue dress hugging his shoulders. Small tufts of hair were braided from both sides and tide back while the rest of his hair was left to be wavy. A small headband wrapping around his forehead and back was on his head bringing out his sea blue eyes. "What are you doing here?" Eren asked. Armin was about to respond when Levi came in. Eren shuffled uneasily, fear slightly taking over as he looked down. "P-Prince Levi..." Eren said in a hushed tone, Armin and Peter bowing immediately. "I've asked Armin to be your lady-in-waiting. A princess must always have several and what better than a precious friend to be the first", Levi explained.

Eren merely nodded still not daring to look him in the eyes. He was still pretty shaken from those arduous weeks of literal torture. Eren only feared that Armin could be in danger. "Armin, your instructor is waiting for you at the library to begin your daily lessons. Peter, escort him", Levi said as they bowed heading out. Armin took a glance noticing that same pale expression on Eren's face before leaving. Levi sat in the chair next to Eren's bed and reached a hand out to touch his cheek, but Eren retracted in shock. 

Levi frowned and cleared his throat. "Listen, Princess Eren, I'd like to let you know that I did not intend for your collapse. I am to blame for their harsh behavior, but they took further matters into their hands", Levi explained. "I don't see why now you justify your actions. I'm just your toy aren't I? Don't try apologizing when you still only seek to take my innocence. If you don't mind you Grace, I'd like to rest", Eren said simply. Levi only felt anger boil up inside him at such coldness after all he'd done for him. He grabbed his wrist harshly shocking the younger. 

"As you wish. You desire to be treated as a toy so badly? We can make that a reality if you wish. Then shall we proceed with what I had said about the fate of your blonde friend. He might even be able to satisfy me for a night", Levi chuckled. Eren's eyes widened as he tried pulling back. "Do not touch, Armin!" He hissed just as a knock came from the door. "Whoever it is, you best act like we're the perfect in love couple or else. Give them a good show, pet", Levi muttered holding his hand as he told the person to come in. Mika entered with a look of worry as he ran to Eren's opposite side. "When I arrived back from my business affairs, I heard about what happen", Mika said taking hugging him. 

"M-Mika, I'm fine. My darling Prince Levi made sure that I was cared for", Eren feigned a loving expression as Levi smiled back with a fake smile almost real to Eren if he hadn't known him. "My princess, of course I would never let you in harm's way", he said leaning to kiss his forehead. Mika seemed suspicious, but then again it had been a few weeks and Eren could have been infatuated with the prince. But no. Eren wasn't like the other Shimas who fell easily for charm and money. So was Eren really in love? Or merely doing it for duty and the family name? Knowing Eren it could be either. Mika also feigned his own smile. It pained him to see the person he'd fallen for tied to another Hera that wasn't him.

"Mika, please do not worry mother and father. On your return, please, cease any worry about my health", Eren smiled weakly. Mika sighed kissing her hand. "Okay, I'll come by tomorrow, but please don't strain yourself. Please excuse me, Prince Levi", Mika stood bowing and heading out. An awkward silence settled as Eren rose his voice. "Listen, I don't care what you do to me...but don't you touch my friends or family and not the children of the orphanage", Eren huffed clenching his hands on the sheets. 

Levi was angry that he deemed him so shameless as to force himself upon anyone. He only ever slept with noble women and on rare occasions extremely clean and beautiful peasants, but out their free will. He pushed Eren down suddenly and straddled his hips pushing his hands above his head. "So I could take you now as long as your friends are untouched?" Levi asked darkly. Eren's eyes shook in shock and he looked down resigned. Levi began to near his face and Eren clenched his eyes shut. Levi growled irritated standing abruptly. Eren blinked confused as Levi walked to the door. 

He turned around and Eren was frozen to say anything seeing for the first time pure hurt in Levi's eyes as he stated coldly. "Don't judge my character to be so shameless even I have boundaries", he said exiting. Armin entered soon after looking back to the door while walking to Eren's side. "Did you and the prince argue?" Armin asked. "No, he was just tired from today's affairs in the kingdom", Eren muttered thoughtful. "You know Prince Levi is extremely kind despite his cold exterior", Armin said suddenly with a smile. Eren looked up interested. "Why do you say that?" He asked.

"Well back when he came to pick me up. He asked a favor of me", Armin explained. "Yeah? " Eren said attentive. "He told me exactly 'Please, stay by Eren's side. He needs you the most'.'he even referred to you by your informal name. He must really worry for you", Armin giggled. Eren said nothing contemplating what they just told him. Levi asking for a favor to Armin? To stay by Eren? And just a little bit Eren's heart skipped a beat. Armin bid Eren goodnight promising to waken him in the morning, as Peter tucked her into bed. Eren sighed heavily his head filled with so many doubts. Had he been wrong all along? 

"Eren, something bothering you?" Peter asked finally using his name. "Uh...well I'm just wondering about...Levi. I want...to learn more about him...and I thought you'd be my best chance. But that can be tomorrow!" Eren exclaimed, blushing as Peter giggled. "I'd like to tell you a few things. I'm sure you'll change your view of him. He wasn't always so distant and cold, but a three people he adored passed away and he changed", Peter only smiled sadly leaving Eren to feel curiosity burning in him. Levi had special people in his heart? But who? Eren could only wonder as sleep invaded him.

"Eren!!!" A voice called out desperate. Eren blinked seeing his mother tied in front of him. His golden eyes were desperate as he tried to reach a hand to Eren. Eren cried loudly being handled roughly as tight ropes wrapped around him. He sobbed seeing her father dead on the floor. "Papa", he yelled terrified. "Let my daughter go!" Eren's mother yelled as they hit her with the edge of a gun. "No way! This darling has to be good as dead as all of you. We know the compromise of your family with the king and it just won't do", the hera chuckled pointing the gun at Eren's mothers head.

"Eren, baby, I'm sorry I couldn't save you, but remember that mommy and daddy will always love you", he cried as the bullet was shot and blood squirted onto Eren's face. Eren's eyes widened as he began to crazily shake from his restraints. The hera bothered hit him to unconsciousness. Eren only woke up to a burning house and hands pushing him out of a collapsing room. Disoriented, Eren could not recall who had pushed him, but he crawled the rest of the way out. Watching everything burn, and the simple gold key clenched against his heart

"NOOOO!!!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright, that's it for today. But anyways guys, Eren won't remain a damsel in distress or weak. This is just merely the beginning and Levi will change. I mean a lot of you worry about Levi's cruelty, but I'm pretty sure the summary of the story mentions he'd be a tyrant at first and then eventually sweet little Eren would warm his heart lol


	5. Doubts

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> well a lot has happened, but seriously thanks for all the lovely comments and theories. I swear that you'll adore Levi in this chapter, but slightly pity him.

Doubts

"NOOOOO!!!" Eren yelled waking up with a start. His body shook tremendously as he sobbed in complete fear. Someone ran into the room and held onto him. Eren cared not for who it was and could not see in the dark clutching tightly onto the robes of the person. "Shhh", the figure whispered holding Eren tightly and soothingly. Eren rapid breathing diminished as he began to cry wiping furiously at his tears. "Shhh", the voice muttered again hugging Eren closer and running a hand down his hair. Eren merely sniffed hugging on to dear life to his 'savior'. 

Eren felt soothed and strangely calm. The person gave a familiar feeling. It was still dark outside as Eren felt his hair being played with. He sighed realizing how exhausted he still was and drifted off into a peaceful sleep, feeling safe.

~~xXXx~~

Eren woke up to the morning sun glistening through the curtains. He felt so warm and comfortable in bed and desired to not get up. He caught Armin and Peter staring wide eyed. "What?" Eren said groggily. The two shima pointed next to Eren and Eren the recalled the events from a few hours ago. An arm was wrapped around his waist and following the trail he saw Levi sleeping soundly. Eren held back a squeak, and moved out of his hold. Levi only stirred slightly and continued to sleep. Armin and Peter giggled while Eren turned beet red. "It's not what it looks like", Eren blurted embarrassed. But had Levi been the one to soothe him? Well he was the only on there in his bed nonetheless.

"I've never seen him sleep so soundly", Peter said curiously nearing him. "N-No, wake him up when I'm out of the room", Eren stopped Peter. "Eren, silly goose. Anyways, let's get you dressed", Armin sighed pulling out a still cutely pouting Eren. Peter looked at Levi curiously. "Ah, it's that day today is it? No wonder you came to Eren's aid so easily. You gave Eren the room your loved one had once used when visiting with his family. And the five of us played here. I hope you'll be able to move on. I loved them to you know", Peter muttered a tear escaping his eyes and then was beginning to head to the door when Levi grabbed him.

"Peter, you have no idea", Levi looked at him with tears streaming down his face. Peter was shocked silent and even Levi sat up touching his cheeks at the unfamiliar substance he hadn't felt on his face for over 11 years on this day. Tears. Fresh and big pouring out 11 years of guilt. Peter began to cry as well keeping hands at his face before Levi stood and walked up to him and hugged him. Eren entered unnoticed and stopped in his tracks at seeing them hugging. "Prince...no...Levi...it wasn't you fault", Peter muttered. "Uh...what's going on?" Eren asked suddenly as Levi quickly released Peter and literally ran out the door.

Peter just stared at the door tears still pouring down his face. Eren felt bad at separating them. Were Levi and Peter in love and Levi was bitter because he knew he couldn't be with him? Eren went up to hug Peter. "You love him don't you?" Eren whispered. Peter drew back. "No! It's not what you think! It's just remember when I told you about the important people to Levi and I? Well today, is the 11th anniversary of their passing". Peter explained as Eren nodded in understanding. "Hey, what's going on?" Armin asked worriedly. Peter wiped at his face and said to both of them. "Come with me", Peter said.

~~xXXx~~

"Well you see when the Prince was 6, I lived here with my parents who served the royal family as the cook and gardner. I was only a year younger than Prince Levi. I was running in the halls when I bumped into him and I cried because I thought he was going to be angry because I had dropped him and a plate of cookies he carried with him. But he just patted my head and laughed at my silliness and said it was fine. Right after that he introduced me to his younger siblings. Two of his most beloved people. Princess Isabel Magnolia and Prince Farlan who were 5 at the time", Peter said with such despair.

Eren hadn't ever heard about another princess or even prince. So those two meant a lot for Levi. "From that day, we played in the gardens and we sometimes built forts in the rooms and slept there telling each other scary stories. And a few weeks in a shima came to the palace. He was only three years old then. I don't quite remember the face or name since the king and queen banned the names of him and his family after they saw the effect on Levi, and I remember just how he had immediately captured Levi's eye", Peter explained smiling sadly as they walked into the garden and sat on one of the tables.

Flashback

A 5 year old Peter, Isabel, and Farlan ran after a laughing 6 year old Levi. Peter was wearing a yellow dress Isabel had let him borrow and Isabel wore a similar one in pink. Isabel's red hair was curled bringing and her bright emerald eyes gleamed with energy. Farlan had ash blonde hair almost white and chuckled his ice blue eyes staring back at Isabel. Levi smiled widely as the couldn't catch him, and the four stopped in their tracks at the sight of four adults, the king, queen, and a noble couple. "Ahh, good timing children. Come here", the king smiled.

They all walked timidly closer. "Well, we have very important guest to the crown coming to visit us and will be staying over a few weeks, and I'd like all of you to be nice and play with this little shima they have as a daughter. They all blinked as a little shima was eased from behind his mother's leg. He was petite with short hair like Isabel's and wore a silk pastel pink dress. Isabel waved at him excitedly with a large grin on his face. Peter and Farlan chuckled waving as well, and the shima only gave a small shy wave.

The adults chuckled at such display and Levi turned around to lean down and pull a pretty pink flower. "Here, a flower. You reminded me a lot of this flower and you're pretty. Come on play with us", Levi said handing the flower forward. The shima blinked twice before taking it and sniffing it before smiling widely. "Thank you!" He said brightly. Levi chuckled sheepishly before taking the shima's hand to play. 

A few hours later, they all led the new member of their group to their fort. "So cool", he said in awe. "Right? Me , Peter, Farlan, and Isabel built this ourselves, and you can come here with us whenever you want", Levi said proudly. "Really?" He asked. "Yea, your always welcomed here", Peter smiled as they all agreed.

End of flashback

"We spent the entire time always together playing, and never argued. Two years after, we were still so united and Levi had developed a super crush on that shima that constantly came to visit, and Isabel, Farlan and I would tease him about it, and he'd just pout. It was only later that we'd all found out that both of them were arranged for marriage and going to marry when the shima turned at least 15 and Levi 18, but that same day tragedy struck. No one wants to tell me, but Farlan and Isabel went to sleep over at the shima's home and Levi decided to gift something for the shima and asked me to stay so I could help him. And a few hours later, we found out the three died", Petra's voice shook as tears spilled once more.

Eren looked down. So that's what happened? "So what happened after?" Armin asked. "Well, Levi was devastated and refused to come out of his room even when I called to him. He shut out on all of us", Peter said. 

Flashback

"Levi, please!!!" Peter yelled knocking on the door. "LEAVE ME ALONE!!!" He yelled and the sound of things being thrown and broken can be heard. Peter flinched tears at his eyes. "L-Levi!!!" Peter cried, but only sobs and yells of rage were given back to him in response. Peter knocked repeatedly at the door before sliding to the floor against it knees brought in to his chest sobbing as he continued to hear the screaming and breaking. After three hours, Peter was still there on the floor listening, but no sounds came. 

"Here, Peter, he needs you", the king startled Peter with a key in his hand. He was standing next to the queen who held a picture against him with a portrait of Levi, Isabel, and Farlan. "My baby boy, he must be crushed", the queen cried. Peter stood taking the key and looking at the mourning draped in black rulers before opening the door and closing it behind him. He gasped looking at the completely broken room. He saw Levi curled in the corner. Peter ran to embrace him immediately. Levi looked up startled and then hugged Peter tightly sobbing once more.

After forever, Levi remained quiet. He breathed shakily and muttered. "Peter, we can't be friends anymore". Peter released him from his hug and looked at him wide eyed. "What are you saying?" Levi only wiped at his face placing in a stern look. "I said that I don't want to be your friend. From now on, you're just the maid's daughter and I the prince. You have to call me Prince Levi now." Peter shook his head standing slowly up. "But Levi!" Peter yelled. "Prince Levi to you!!! Get out!!!" Levi yelled back as Peter ran from the room in tears.

Flashback end

"He had strictly told me that I should direct him properly and locked me out from being my friend. I knew it was because his loss was too great. I could of been part of the dead if Levi hadn't asked me to stay. I thought it was just a few weeks, but then until today, I've only been just a maid to him. He was cruel even to me and his parents worried when they never saw his smile again. He sent people to be killed when defying him, but it was mostly because he thought it would lessen his loss. The death of his beloved led him to sleep with countless shima to see if he could forget him. So when he actually chose you as his bride the king and queen did everything they could to make you feel at home because they were overjoyed with Levi settling down", Peter explained holding Eren's hands.

"So please Eren, you awakened feelings in him like no other. Stay with him!" Peter begged Eren. Armin stared confused at Eren. Armin didn't know of the cruelty Eren had been through. Eren only smiled at Peter nodding, but his eyes easily informed Peter that he would 'try' to make Levi warm up to him. "That shima..." Peter began to say before Levi interrupted them. "Oi, should you be meddling around from your chores, Peter", he said suddenly. Peter stood up quickly bowing. "Do forgive me, Prince Levi", Peter ran passed Levi, but Levi stopped him whispering something in his ear that made Peter nod so enthusiastically. 

"I asked him to come, if you don't mind", Eren said simply. "I don't mind, but there are chores to be done beforehand. Armin, what time are your lessons?" Levi asked. Armin pulled out a pocket watch and gasped. "I should get going! I'll have a word with you later, Eren!" Armin said hurrying out the garden. Eren made contact with Levi before beginning to stand. "No...uh...sit. I was hoping we could have a chat", Levi requested surprisingly kind. Eren blinked confused before sitting back down, Levi sitting across from him.

"What is it that you'd like to converse about, Prince Levi?" Eren asked trying to leave behind the previous weeks of his cruelty behind. "Please, just Levi, you...are going to be my wife after all", Levi reminded him. Eren just nodded still not used to the fact that she was to be married to Levi in three days time. "Look, I'm sorry", Levi suddenly said. Eren looked at him confused. "I'm sorry for the way I've treated you since you got here. All the things I said two days ago on your brother's visit...I didn't mean it. I was angry that you continued to be so cold to me, and I don't want to be on bad terms", Levi said extremely genuine.

Eren was lost for words and Levi only handed him a beautiful bunch of pink lilacs. Eren's eyes widened and took the flowers smiling so fondly and brightly. "Lilacs...so beautiful", Eren muttered. Levi stared seeing Eren smiling for the first time. It was such a sight to see him so fond of flowers and Levi felt nostalgia reach him. Eren looked up at Levi's slightly sad expression and Eren realized that he'd already forgiven Levi. "Hey, I had already forgiven you", Eren smiled reassuringly. Levi slightly smiled, but in his heart only a slight burden was taken away. 

"Tell me about yourself, Eren. Something that we could trust each other on." Levi said suddenly. Eren felt it would only be fair to tell him after knowing everything about his life. He cleared hos throat setting the flowers down. "Well, I only vaguely recall things now and then. But the only memories still burned into my mind are recalling when my parents were killed.I was only 5, we lived well I'm sure I was part of nobility, but I remember I was really excited that day before my parents were killed in front of me and our house was burned. By the time I recalled anything, I was the only one to make it out and sent to the orphanage with no reasoning as to what happened to my parent's wealth", Eren explained placing his hands on his lap.

Levi frowned guilt of asking him such a stupid question reaching him. "I don't even know if they have a grave for them or not", Eren sighed. '"I'll help you figure it out ", Levi promised reaching unconsciously to grab his hand. Eren blushed lightly, but smiled. "Thank you...Levi", he muttered. Levi himself blushed and scratched at his neck. "Tch...it's nothing", he grumbled slightly. Eren chuckled lightly slightly out of sudden nervousness. He stood up suddenly. "U-Umm, I think I'll head up to my room", Eren hesitated. Levi nodded as Eren ran up the steps and down the hall entering his room and slamming the door shut. 

A shaky breath escaped his lips as he clutched at his heart. "Why is my heart thumping so loudly? I feel like it's going to burst", he muttered to himself blushing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> too cute!!! Lol well at least I think it was cute and sad.


	6. Yes or no?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hadn't posted this chapter

Crystal: hmm...if you guys think this story is going too fast do tell me. I felt upon reading it again that it was moving way too fast, but on the bright side thank you all again for the continued support and reviews. I see a lot of you trying to solve the mystery that I have placed upon you lol. Anyways in this chapter might or might not be the wedding. Many of you might think a wedding at this moment is far too early, but I did mention in the summary that "Eren was forced into marriage". So he's not in love quite yet you romance bugs lol. Anyways forgive my extremely late update

Yes or No?

Eren was more confused than anything. What was this strange thumping of his heart. He ignored the feeling looking down at the lilacs he still held in his hands. Armin came in with a notebook in hand and a pencil. "Hey Eren!" Armin greeted and he stared weirdly as Eren hid the lilacs too late. "Hey~ who gave you those lilacs, Eren?" Armin smirked giggling. Eren pouted and turned around muttering something incoherent. Armin laughed, "what was that? I couldn't quite hear you." Eren laid the lilacs in a empty vase and yelled in defeat. "Okay! Levi gave them to me!" Armin couldn't help, but grin more. "How cute you even call each other by just your names." Eren huffed crossing his arms.

"Well teasing aside, we have a busy schedule today", Armin sighed. "Oh yeah? Why?" Eren asked confused. Armin only looked at him incredously. "You get married in three days and you still ask me why were busy? You only have one lady in waiting, me, when by this time you should have at the minimum five, we have to pick out the flowers for church arrangements, table decorations, cloths, and silverware type. Not to mention, choosing the banquet meals, gettting your dress fitted and choosing the shoes and type of tiara you'll wear, and so many more things!" Armin ranted endlessly while Eren looked at him boringly.

"I lost you at married", Eren joked around laughing at his best friend's worried expression, but in reality Eren still pondered on the idea of getting married without truly being in love. He didn't even know for sure if it would work out. It's true Levi had apologized and he had been forgiven, but it was a whole different story to have to marry someone you only knew so much about, and vise versa. Eren had heard tales of princess who had married to strangers with the so called 'love at first sight', but that wasn't the case for Eren who had much rather started a fight with the prince.

Armin broke his thoughts pulling him down the halls passing by the throne room. Eren pulled back Armin, seeing a terrified shima on his knees in front of the throne where Levi sat. "You orders Prince. Shall we eliminate this vermin gypsy like the others", a guard spoke up. The shima only looked resigned his brown eyes pleading. Eren noticed a familiarity, but couldn't remember who. The shima's long tangled wavy locks he possessed probably from imprisonment were dirty and he also had freckles on his face. He had a purple bandana on his head with coins, a black sleeveless shirt reaching just below the chest leaving his midriff exposed.

His skirt was slightly torn and in red with a satchel at his hip with coins. His feet were scratched and bare and he had gold bangles on his wrists and ankles. "No we won't kill him", Levi said as Eren agreed walking in. "Princess Eren", the guards bowed. Eren looked at the gypsy's face and gasped. "Marco! Marco Bott!" Eren said almost in delight if not for their current situation. The gypsy was shocked as much muttering. "Eren, you're here?!" Eren nodded and ordered the guards to release him. Eren hugged Marco tightly as Marco was hesitant due to her social position. "Do you know him?" Levi asked as Eren nodded. "We met while while I lived at the orphanage when I was 8, and Armin knows him too. He moved along with his tribe when I was 10, and I never thought I'd see him again", Eren explained.

"Levi, can he be one of my ladies in waiting, please. No one has to know he's gypsy, and Armin can orientate him plus there's a lot to be done for me to just have Armin", Eren pleaded wanting nothing more than to save Marco from anymore imprisonment. Levi sighed and nodded. "Very well, but the maids will be in charge of bathing him, giving him a haircut, and dressing him properly he's filthy. Now if you'll excuse me, I have a few things to finish", Levi said leaving the room as Armin joined the hug party. "Eren, what's going on? Last time I checked you were at an orphanage", Marco said looking him up and down.

Eren shrugged. "Well, the Ackermans happened to cross my path at my definite auction and so they adopted me when I was 12. And now that I'm 16 we went to the Prince's birthday ball , and it happens he chose me as his future bride. I'm getting married in three days so for right now I'm just a princess", Eren tried to narrow down the whole idea of his life. "Okay so long story short, you're about to become queen of this whole kingdom when just 4 years ago you lived at an orphanage", Marco repeated confused. Armin and Eren nodded. "Woah, it's crazy, but I'm glad you're having a better life", Marco smiled. Eren strained a smile thinking on the past four years.

"Anyways, come on. We have to get you ready", Eren hurried him. The maid shimas pulled at Marco in the room and Marco would only shriek probably being pulled around as Eren and Armin giggled. "Is something the matter?" Armin asked suddenly startling Eren. Eren shifted and shook his head. "No, uh I was just thinking", Eren tried digressing, but Armin frowned seeing past his lie. "Look I've let so many of your lies pass, but now I can't ignore when your ears burn flaming red. Tell me what's going on?" Armin crossed his arms.

Eren stood irritated and paced around. "I said nothing was wrong", Eren said. "Eren," Armin said in a warning time. "Armin, well I don't know what you would feel if you're marrying a man you don't love!" Eren snapped anguish finally slipping into his troubled expression. Armin opened his mouth, closed it, and finally said "but you looked so happy, I thought you'd fallen in love", Armin said simply. "I thought you could look through all my lies Armin", Eren said bitterly. "So do you hate him?" Armin asked. Eren looked down.

"No, but I don't love him either. Isn't marriage supposed to be about two people in love? To royalty and nobility, marriage is a contract. The Shimas promise obedience. To be the perfect wife in front of others, to give birth to heirs in exchange for the Hera giving them money and power. What have I done? All I ever wanted was to love and be loved. No desire for riches or the crown. Just love. But now I must fufill a duty to be the perfect wife to the prince. Give him the children he wants while being the perfect little queen for the kingdom. I don't hate him. I really don't, but I just had so many dreams", Eren said in both anger and anguish.

"Guys, this is ridiculous", A voice interrupted. Eren composed himself turning to face Marco wearing a similar dress to Armin's, but his was a light green. He was visibly spotless and his hair remained in a high ponytail with more manageable curls. Armin and Eren laughed at Marco's awkward face which made them receive a frown. "Marco, you look fine", Eren assured. "What if my grandfather finds out I was kept alive only to serve you. He'll call it slavery", Marco said worriedly. "Relax, when going out of the castle you can wear some of your gypsy clothing if you really find the need. Plus your grandfather knows me", Eren explained.

Marco nodded and Armin clapped. "Well now that that's settled. I'll take you to learn the requirements. Eren, you don't mind if we take a time away do you? We'll continue the preparations right after" Armin asked. "Uh, no, take your time", Eren said as they rushed away. Eren shrugged and began to look around the castle. There were quite a few room he hadn't seen yet. He walked looking at every room he could finding at least two libraries and six guest rooms. Then he found a peculiar room which had a door colored a glossy red. He opened the door and found a similar appearance to that of a library, but instead had archives. Eren peeked at one quickly. 'Jones family: Mr. And Mrs. Jones -Alive Sir Jones-deceased. The young hera of the prestigious Jones family dies of a deadly virus'. "This must be were they keep record of the population and events in the kingdom", Eren muttered.

Eren walked to a shelf that was seperated from the others with a sign that said "The royal family". Eren peeked inside burning with curiosity. She managed to slip out a photo. Eren found the picture of Levi, Farlan, and Isabel huddled together. Eren saw such adventure and kindness in Isabel's green eyes and composed coolness and friendly vibes from Farlan. Even Levi poised a large child smile and a kindness between his bright gray irises. Eren could finally understand the impact of Levi losing his loved ones. But how quickly he had become a cold-hearted ruthless person, was still a shock from the bright eyed boy he was. Before Eren could pry further a voice interrupted him. "What do you think you're doing?" The voice was angry and came from Levi.

"Sorry, I was merely passing by when I went into this room", Eren explained. Levi grabbed his wrist pulling him out and snatching the picture from Eren's hands. Levi looked at the picture and pocketed it in his pants. "This room is forbidden! You can't ever come here do you understand!" Levi yelled still keeping a hold of Eren. Eren couldn't even comprehend why he was so angry. Eren's blood boiled. He didn't understand him! First he begged for forgiveness and now he was yelling at him for being curious?! Eren pulled his arm slightly, but Levi's grip was tight and with the rush of the moment, Eren yelled.

"What's your problem?! You don't have to yell! In the first place, I wasn't informed of any forbidden rooms, your royal highness. Don't you ever touch me again unless you want a 'friendly' reminder that I am no longer succumbing to your selfish desires. You need to get over yourself. You think it's okay, that just because you felt that you were a victim of losing a loved one, you can just do as you please? You demand me to do as you please. Your family and friends pretending that you kill others and excuse it for your inner peace is a way to make you feel better? I lost everything! My home, my family, the warmth of loving parents. I lost everything precious to me...the only two people I ever had and remember. And as of recent, I had my freedom taken away. And for that I can never forgive you!" Eren yelled.

He snatched his arm from Levi's grip shoving him and stomping off. Eren didn't even turn to see a tear slip down Levi's cheek and drop deadly silent on the floor. Eren ran down the halls, heels clicking and making echoes bounce from the walls. Eren stopped, holding on to the wall exhausted. He slid down slightly feeling dazed, adrenaline rushing his veins at being so daring to say all those things of Levi, but did Eren truly feel that way deep inside? Did he really feel that because he had someone he lost as well, others had to make his same sacrifices? Pretending not to be hurt and smiling all the time...the opposite of Levi?

Eren sighed, standing straight, determined even. He wasn't going to submit any longer. His parents were killed, protecting him, being brave while most of his life he just followed orders in fear. Eren owed his parents their sacrifice. He wasn't going to dwell on his fear anymore. As he looked up though he found that he was actually lost. He'd run with no sense of direction and ended up at another part of the castle. Eren could feel this must be another forbidden section. It not only looked unused, but cobwebs and dust seemed to extend down every corridor and the floors were slightly cracked and dirty. Eren looked in awe at the obvious difference from the rest of the palace.

He walked to the nearest room, forgetting for the moment his brawl with Levi, and entered. He was surprised to find the room look like the other archive room only this one had way less archive shelves and really dusty. When he neared the first shel he saw a gold plate with the family name on it. He used his hand to wipe it off and his eyes widened. "Jaeger family", Eren muttered. "Eren, dear is that you?" A soft voice asked. Eren looked to the door and saw the queen. "Your Grace! You're back?!" Eren asked shocked. "Eren, it's marvelous to see you, but dear you can't by any means be here", the queen said concerned.

Eren ignored the plate and nodded. When exiting Eren also saw the presence of the king. "Listen, child, what exactly did you read or see?" He asked. "Uh, nothing your Highness. I was merely looking around and without noticing I got lost and came in here", Eren half lied. "Listen, Eren it brings us joy that you'll become our family. So much that we've decided to push the limit and make the wedding by tomorrow. The queen and I have more matters to attend to right after", the king explained.

Eren was speechless, but merely nodded. "I've given those two young shimas that serve you rest. They couldn't find you so I sent them to finish off preparations and we offered to look for you. I just want you to bear our Levi. He can be tough, but I'm sure he'll warm up to you. In general, please forget you ever came her, and focus on looking your best tomorrow. Never visit this place again", the queen said holding Eren's hand as if desperately wanting to erase any curiosity from Eren. Eren only nodded, as confused as ever. Eren could only look back at that room with a newfound feeling. He had to at whatever cost find out what happened to his real parents.

~~xXXx~~

After a silent walk, the queen spoke up. "We seem to have visitors today who are dying to meet you and Levi. I hope you can converse with them", the queen smiled. "Certainly Your Grace", Eren agreed as they greeted Levi who was now calm and composed. "I was worried when I couldn't find you", he said to Eren. Eren almost thought he was merely pretending had he not looked up to see genuine concern in his eyes. "I was in the garden in east keep of the castle", Eren explained taking his arm hesitantly. "Indeed, she was enjoying the flowers, son", the king continued Eren's lie.

They entered the northern gardens where they had set out their meet with the Reiss family from a richest nobles up north. Eren sat next to Levi as Armin and Marco shuffled obediently behind Eren. Eren looked to Levi. He had completely brushed aside the fight they had earlier. Eren admitted he had been harsh to Levi, but he seemed calm. Peter, no longer, entered with five people all elegant and composed. Six gorgeous figures owning up to what they called a royal family. Eren guessed he was the only one who didn't fit in.

"Welcome friends of the Reiss family. Glad you could make it, Rod", the king rose to welcome them. A man of pitch black hair and mustache gave a hearty laugh. "It is but our pleasure to be hear today, Aaron", he said with a grin. A gorgeous blonde haired shima in a fine wine red gown next to him. Red lipstick was placed at his thin lips. His ocean blue eyes showing a composed neutrality. "So nice to see you again, Mary", he directed Levi's mother. "Likewise, Juliet", Mary greeted the blonde. Aaron sat down again as they led them to sit.

The other four figures sat as well. It was one shima and three heras finely dressed. They all looked about Eren's age. "I hope you do remember our children. Kris, Andy, Reiner, and Bertolt, respectively", Rod smiled. The first looked exactly like Juliet with fine ash blonde hair and ocean blue eyes. He looked friendly and kind-hearted. "A pleasure to make your acquaintance again, your majesties", Kris smiled, but she seemed to direct her greeting more at Levi. Andy was handsome and had the signature ash blonde hair, but his eyes were ice blue and cold. He merely bowed making sudden eye contact with Eren.

Reiner was also blonde, but his hair was a darker blonde and possessed gold colored eyes. He also bowed, but gave a smile also directed at Eren for some reason he didn't comprehend. Bertolt was the most odd with the lighter type of brown hair and green eyes. He was shy and quiet, but nonetheless bowed before seating himself with his brothers. "Kris had been non stop talking on seeing the prince again", Juliet smiled. Kris blushed furiously. "Mother, please", he muttered shyly. Eren felt uneasy there was something about Kris that annoyed him.

"Excuse me, but Aaron who is this young shima. I had no information about a daughter. He's gorgeous", Juliet laughed charmingly smiling at Eren. "She is very beautiful! Such eyes I've never seen but once in my life. And fine brown hair he has", Rod smiled. "Oh, him! How rude of me to forget! I'd like you to meet Princess Eren Ackerman. She is of the Ackerman nobles and is my son's fiancee. In fact, they're wedding is tomorrow", Aaron grinned. The shocked expressions on all of them were not expected. "F-Fiancee?! But when did this happen?!" Juliet squeaked almost as if in disapproval.

"I was sure we sent you the invitation to the ball of my son's 19th birthday which was also the day he chose to marry Eren", Mary said nonchalantly as Peter served tea. Juliet frowned after glancing slightly at Eren. Ah. So that was it. They had continued to throw Kris as Levi in hopes that Levi would have chosen him instead. "Well she's just lovely. You don't mind if we stay a few days do you, Aaron", Rod said strained. "Of course, you may join us for tomorrow's celebration as well", Aaron grinned unaware of their now sudden distaste for Eren.

"I'm sorry, but if you'll excuse me, I have preparations still pending like the fitting of my dress", Eren said standing from her chair. "Darling, no!" Mary said holding her hand. "You are most gracious for allowing me to tea Your Grace, but I must look my best as you said", Eren faked a smile. "Very well and very true", Mary smiled back. Eren curtsied to the Reiss family. "I must as well go", Levi stood. "Not you, Levi. You have to stay! Won't you?" Kris stopped him. "I'm sorry Duchess Kris, but I too need to prepare to look my best for my fiancee", Levi grinned towards Eren who only returned the same false grin.

Kris's eye twitched, but he only strained a smile. Levi bowed as Eren walked fast followed by Armin and Marco who just as he sensed tension. "They gave me terrible vibes of jealousy", Marco noted. "That shima Kris seemed very stuck to Levi", Armin also noted as Eren said nothing. "Yeah, but there's something else about him. The way he acts doesn't seem truthful to how he really is. Kris, seems like a hypocrite", Eren hummed thoughtfully. In fact to Eren, he felt uneasy with their presence. Their compliments turned into distaste the moment they found out her engagement with Levi. Eren only sighed.


	7. A wedding to remember

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well hello to you all! How long has it been? A day? Just kidding! I'm sorry for having abandoned this story for so long, but I was in a 'metamorphic' stage as a writer. I felt I needed to abandon this fandom for a while and continue to develop my writing but yesterday I got inspired and decided to continue this story. I hope you guys feel that I improved even a little in the past year and a half lol

A wedding to remember

"Eren, you know what a lilac means?" a young hera muttered to a smaller Eren. The teal eyes of the shima looked up from the toy he was gathering in his arms. "Flowers have meaning?" he asked innocently.

"Yeah! They say you give them to your first love! And the colors also have meaning', the hera continued excitedly. "Wah! How sweet!"Eren beamed in awe as he listened intently.

"Ahhh!" a yell suddenly caught their attention. It was a horrified yell, one that only came when someone was being hurt. "Wait here", the hera had muttered, but curiosity had taken over Eren's senses as he followed the hera disregarding his intructions to stay put. His eyes widened seeing the hera had been beat up on the floor as his mother relentlessly struggled against his captors.

He saw helplessly as the gun shot through his father's head as blood splattered everywhere on the ground.

"No! Stop!" Eren suddenly jolted awake. It was the same nightmare again, but ever since he had installed himself in the castle, the dream had become quite reoccurring and unpleasantly continued to change as he recalled every single time another detail about what exactly happened that day. He breathed heavily trying to regain his composure as he wiped furiously at his tear stained eyes. "Lilacs. A sign of love?' he questioned to himself as he slightly glanced at the vase with the pink lilacs resting within it.

The brown head brushed his locks away from his eyes as he stood to place on his slippers and a robe. What he needed was some fresh air. He looked at the clock on the side table seeing it was 3 AM. Sure, he was certainly troubled by the dream, but when you were going to get married in a time not so far away, literally five hours from now, how could anyone sleep. He stepped out into the dark hallway already feeling the chill of the air reach him. Just who was that Hera from his dream? It didn't look like he had been killed, but from the moment he was tied to making it out of the house, he couldn't recall seeing anyone else outside beside himself.

As he walked his attention was suddenly caught by shuffling within the garden. His bad habit of letting curiosity get the best of him still remained as he felt his legs begin directing him into the garden. A giggle could be heard as Eren made his best effort not to catch the attention of the two figures that came into view. The brown head poked his head out slightly as his eyes widened finding Levi's hands being held by Kris's. Eren wanted to scoff in anger and stomp off, but stopped when he heard Kris voice.

"Couldn't sleep, dear prince?" He questioned with an exaggerated squeak of worry. "No, It seems I am just very nervous for my wedding", Levi muttered casually almost seeming disinterested.

"He certainly is such a gorgeous shima", the shima smiled venomously. "He certainly is. I feel very fortunate to have found him", the prince expressed and Eren felt confused as to how Levi could sound so genuine. "But he doesn't seem to love you enough", the shima suddenly muttered as Eren felt himself freeze at his words. He couldn't see Levi's expression and it irritated him that he remained silent.

"Ah, so you could tell as well. Arranged marriages are such a nuisance for both us nobles and commoners alike. But I, Prince Levi, am utterly and genuinely in love with you", Kris cried suddenly as the brown head could hear him begin to cry. He felt a pang in his chest and he couldn't place the reason as to why he felt the way he did. "What are you saying, Lady Kris?" Levi had found his voice as he seemed taken aback by his outburst.

"I only speak with my heart. Why don't you forget that shima who's probably after your status and marry me instead? I will love you the way you deserve", Kris whispered and Eren felt himself pale as the blonde began to close the distance. "I should leave", Eren muttered to himself, but his feet were frozen on the spot. He felt himself shaking as the blonde almost reached Levi's lips before the prince pushed him back. "I'm sorry. You are a very charming shima, Lady Kris. However, my heart belongs to Princess Eren and tomorrow I shall be happily wedded to him", Levi spoke with a stern and affirmative tone as Kris feigned a disappointed look.

"I understand, but if you change your mind from here to the wedding do not hesitate to simply throw him away and come to me", the blonde smiled so sweetly despite the fact that he requested for the prince to do such a cruel deed. "I assure you, there will be none of that. I advise you not to speak so ill of my fiancé. Now if you'll excuse me", the prince motioned as he began to move away from the blonde. Eren flinched when Levi finally noticed him, eyes still wide.

"Eren, it's not what it looks like!" Levi seemed to almost panic, but Eren just shook his head pretending as though he hadn't seen or heard anything after Kris's confession and almost kiss. "No, you don't have to explain yourself. After all, I know I'm just a decoration for the kingdom. You can do what you want with other shima. I had come for some fresh air, but I think I've had enough for the time. Good night, Prince Levi", Eren laughed bitterly, and his voice cracked slightly.

He really didn't mean to lie and make Levi assume that he'd taking their meeting as infidelity. He didn't even understand why his words at the end had struck a cord in him. Levi didn't even follow after him. Had he maybe given up?

~~xXXx~~

Cherry lips and long eye lashes delicately curled over teal colored irises. White gown of fine silk layers and hem of fine gold embroidery. Heels made of only the finest jewels with more jewelry decorating both the long veil and pale neck of it bearer. Everything so delicate and so beautiful yet the face reflected back in the mirror was anything but joyous. "Oh heavens, you look just beautiful, Eren", Marco and Armin sighed in unison. Eren didn't want to worry them as he smiled and nodded. "Thank you, I couldn't look like this without you guys", he expressed genuinely despite the fact that he wasn't thrilled about the marriage.

His eyes watered as tears blinked to the floor just as the queen came in. "Dear, why are you crying?!" the queen squeaked in worry. "Huh? Oh, I didn't even notice. It must be because I'm so happy", the shima lied. The queen was far to kind to him and he didn't deserve to learn that he had been deceived to believe he loved Levi. If anything, Mary's smile became gentle and nostalgic. "Finally, my son, he's moving on. A mother could ask for nothing more than his son's happiness. Oh, Eren", he muttered as his own tears slipped down his cheeks.

Eren seemed slightly confused. It seems that the queen was talking about Levi, but when he had muttered out Eren's name it seemed as though he wasn't talking to him. Mary finally looked up as he fixed a stray curl from Eren's head and placed it back with the other curls. "There, you look beautiful. It's almost time dear. Your parents are waiting downstairs", Mary chuckled as he tapped away his tears delicately with a handkerchief and finally walked out. The whole ordeal had him confused.

"Well, time to go!" Armin urged him as Eren nodded slowly allowing himself to be dragged downstairs by the blonde as Marco made sure he didn't step on his veil and tail of his gown. He reached downstairs finding Mika and his parents. If anything, Eren had been disappointed that in all that time since he had been bed ridden to now, Mika had only come once and completely forgotten his promise. "Eren, my child, you look amazing!" his mothey Yuki cried taking him into his arms.

Eren hugged him tightly, after all, Yuki had taken the responsibility of being his mother and he was great. "Mom, I've missed you", he muttered softly. "I've missed you too. We all have, my baby", Yuki hummed as he cupped Eren's face into his hand. His father took him into a tight hug as Eren smiled at him. However, when Mika approached him Eren only nodded to him solemnly.

"Eren", he muttered. "It's too late, Mika. I've waited all this time, but now there's no going back", he responded simply before he took his father's arm to help him into the vehicle. Mika felt his heart break. Had he misunderstood? He thought Eren had actually fallen for the prince. Could it have been all an act to keep their plan out of the prince's suspicion? He felt like the biggest idiot for not noticing and now Eren seemed resigned to his fate. "Wait, where's Peter?" the shima bride asked. Armin and Marco ran down the steps along with a blushing Peter who had been placed in matching dress as the two ladies in waiting.

"Your G-Grace, what is the meaning of t-this?" Peter questioned. "I've appointed you to be one of my ladies in waiting", Eren explained with a smile. Peter's eyes widened at his words as he nodded vigorously. "Of course, nothing would make me happier", he bowed. The shima nodded as they finally departed towards the castle town's cathedral.

~~xXXx~~

Eren was soon helped out of the car by her father as the noble families were aligned to salute their future queen. The bells of the church began to ring as it was taken as a signal for all that the ceremony was about to begin. The sound was dizzying in Eren's ears and he continued to feel the panic of her fleeting freedom. However, he saw the faces of his soon-to-be subjects who were more than elated to have him as queen. Many times again, he had been regarded with such praise because he had somehow changed the prince. But he had done no such thing that should be deemed of reverence.

The tears from the people made him queezy knowing that they were all depending on him. He couldn't abandon them. If anything, since he was already forced into this, he might as well make good out of the situation to help the lower classes from poverty and the orphanages. His father brought him out of his thoughts as he began to guide her down the aisle. When he looked up he found Levi looking at him with such pained eyes even when his lips had broken into a smile.

He finally took his hand and guided them to the front as the pope began his sermon. However, during the whole ceremony, Levi didn't let go of his hand and Eren didn't know what overcame him as he gave him a reassuring squeeze. Levi looked at him slightly startled and the shima even blushed, realiazing what he had done. Hadn't he been the one that needed reassurance? However, he was in awe when he saw the bright smile on the hera's face and the shine in his eyes. The shima was slightly stupefied because for some reason this particular expression was so familiar.

"Princess Eren Ackerman?" the pope called his attention. The shima was startled from his sudden trance as it seemed everyone was awaiting for something. "I'll ask again. Do you Princess Eren Ackerman take Prince Levi Ackerman as your lawfully wedded husband?" he asked him. "Yes, I do", the answer seemed so natural and he was shocked on how he'd said it without any hesitance not even processing he was now Levi's. The shima looked down knowing nothing could save him now. What was it about Levi's face that had made him say the answer without any doubts?

"Do you, Prince Levi Ackerman, take Princess Eren Ackerman as your lawfully wedded wife?" he asked Levi who nodded. "I do".

The ceremony continued as the rings were finally exchanged. Those vows that now forever summed up her life with Levi. "Now, as rehearsed princess", the pope directed him as she took the gold band from the pillow beside him. "I, Princess Eren Ackerman, take thee Prince Levi Ackerman as my husband in sickness and in health, in wealth and in poverty, to forever care for you and to l-love you unconditionally till death do us part", she muttered as he slipped the ring on the hera's finger.

Levi then stepped up as he took the other gold band. "I, Prince Levi Ackerman, take thee Princess Eren Ackerman as my wife in sickness and in health, in wealth and in poverty, to forever care for you and to love you unconditionally till death do us part", he finally finished as Eren looked as the band slipped past onto her finger.

"By the power vested in me I now pronounce you husband and wife. And now the crowns if you will", the pope directed as the guards brought along the two jeweled head pieces. Levi guided Eren to kneel once more as she nodded. The pope placed the gold crown on Levi and the jeweled crown on Eren's head as he directed them for them to stand and turn. "I now present to you the King and Queen of our country of the three holy maidens, King Levi and Queen Eren!" he announce as everyone burst into applause.

"You may now kiss the bride", the pope smiled at them. The new queen turned slowly as Levi cupped his chin gently. Resignation was the only thing left for Eren as he closed his eyes. Levi placed his lips upon him gently. But how come his lips were so warm? Suddenly in the midst of the applause the sound of the gun shot made silence fill the cathedral. Eren looked at Levi with questioning in his eyes before he lowered his gaze to find he himself had been shot. He placed his hands to his stomach as he fell, a stinging pain reaching him as he felt the world go black.

"EREN!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well isn't this some way of returning back to the story line? Tell me your thoughts lovelies and see you next chapter. I promise I won't leave it unfinished this time!


End file.
